


A Lesson in Silk

by Creyr



Category: Chronicles of Riddick (2004)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sensation Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-11 22:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creyr/pseuds/Creyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riddick pushes Vaako out of his comfort zone</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lesson in Silk

“I am uncomfortable with this,” the Necromonger protested, merely as a matter of form, Riddick thought. The man wouldn’t actually go against anything Riddick might want.

“I know,” Riddick answered.

Vaako had been stripped of all his armor and lay across Riddick’s bed, which was made up with the finest silk from Cynagan. His skin looked even whiter than usual against the blood red silk. Riddick admired the picture he made – skin so pale it looked blue in the low light, long lean legs, tumbled dark hair released from its usual tight queue, quiescent cock laying amongst his dark pubic hair, greenish-gold eyes watching him in puzzlement.

“What is the purpose of this? Some endurance exercise?”

With a startled laugh, Riddick shook his head. “Can’t you do anything just for fun?”

“Am I being punished?”

Although he thought the man would take it better if Riddick said ‘yes’, he nevertheless shook his head, knowing he would have to explain any punishment he doled out. Lord Vaako had been delightfully eager to please the new Lord Marshal, making Riddick wonder how much ambition belonged to him and how much was the result of other people manipulating him.

Not that Riddick had any objections to taking Vaako as roughly and as harshly as he pleased, knowing that Vaako would never complain. But in this instance, Riddick wanted to push Vaako in a more difficult direction for a man used to violence and the bitter edges of life.

Settling on the argument that Vaako couldn’t deny, Riddick said, “I want it.”

“Yes, my lord,” Vaako murmured, his body automatically taking on an air of pliant submission that got Riddick crazy every single time it happened.

Riddick picked up another length of silk, unhemmed and irregular in shape. He shook it out over the bed, settling it over Vaako’s prone form. The soldier twitched as the fabric drifted softly over his body, moving as though he meant to escape.

“Is this so difficult?” Riddick teased.

“I prefer armor,” Vaako murmured, his relaxation fled and his body tense.

“I know.”

“What must I do?” Vaako asked.

Aware that ordering the man to relax would have the opposite effect, Riddick said, “Close your eyes.” Waiting a moment while the other man did as he was told, Riddick continued, “Take note of every single sensation, remember everything you feel, so you can tell me at the end.”

Vaako was still, the red silk draped over this long body, highlighting every dip and curve of his form. Determined to get the man out of his head, Riddick picked up a corner of the silk and tugged it slowly down Vaako’s body, watching intently as the pale skin was revealed once again. He spread it over the man again and repeated the motion, slowly down when the silk revealed Vaako’s groin, taking his time with the sensitive skin. Crumpling a corner of the material, Riddick brushed it lightly over Vaako’s soft cock. The organ twitched under his ministrations and Vaako gave the slightest of gasps, a mere breath of air on his inhale that was a shade heavier than his normal breathing.

Riddick smiled to himself and spread the silk over his subordinate again, this time covering Vaako’s face. His breathing grew more ragged, and when Riddick drew the fabric away, he found Vaako staring at him with wide eyes.

“Close them,” Riddick ordered softly. “Just feel.”

Vaako obeyed, his long dark lashes making smudges of shadows on his face. Riddick changed his tactics, draping the silk over isolated parts of Vaako’s body – his arms, his legs, his torso. Riddick carefully kept his hands off the other man, giving him only the touch of the silk.

Little whines escaped Vaako’s throat, even as his cock steadily filled and lengthened. Riddick paid careful attention to it, flicking the silk against the turgid flesh, tickling Vaako’s balls with the fabric. A new kind of tension entered Vaako’s lean body. Watching carefully, Riddick saw the effort Vaako expended to stay in place, to keep himself from rising to meet the touches that were nowhere near what he needed.

With a smug grin, Riddick continued his actions, sweeping silk over pebbled nipples and letting it drag through the clear liquid currently leaking out of Vaako’s cock. The prone man’s noises because more desperate, whimpers and moans that weren’t distinguishable as real words. Riddick moved faster, giving Vaako a small taste of the sensation he was seeking.

Finally breaking, Vaako whines, “Please.”

“Please what?”

Opening his hazy green eyes, Vaako begged, “Touch me.”

“Very good, pet,” Riddick replied, wrapping his fingers around Vaako’s straining member, keeping his hand gentle, but moving quickly. “Was that so hard?”

Vaako made no reply, his over-sensitized body bucking up into the contact as his back arched. He spewed all over Riddick’s hand a mere moment later, and Riddick was satisfied that the lesson had been learned.


End file.
